1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a prophylactic device to be used in conjunction with a telephone such that a person using a telephone may protect themselves and others from germs which are collected on the receiver and dial of a telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the wake of the epidemic spread of contagious and potentially fatal diseases such as AIDS, there has been a surge in the popularity of prophylactic devices. For protection from casual contact with those who either carry or are afflicted with a variety of diseases of a contagious nature, people are resorting to protective devices of every sort. These devices include everything from condoms and toilet seat covers to surgical masks, rubber gloves and protective clothing.
One potential source of casual or indirect contact with carriers and manifestors of contagious and fatal diseases is through the use of the telephone, particularly those in public places. Most telephones are designed such that casual contact with the previous user is inevitable. The receiver is held pressed against the ear of the user, while the mouth piece is held within very close proximity to the user's mouth, collecting infectious saliva and germs from the breath as it is sprayed over the receiver. Persons with contagious skin diseases may have also last dialed the telephone or cradled the receiver between their shoulder and neck, leaving behind a skin residue to which the next user will inevitably be exposed.
For these reasons it is desirable to have a prophylactic device which can be used in conjunction with a telephone. Such a device is practical in protecting the telephone user from exposure to germs collected on the receiver and dial. People with particularly low resistance to disease may find such a device helpful in maintaining their health by avoiding direct contact with the telephone, while people with known infections may prevent the spread of their affliction within the general population by utilizing the present invention.
While it is known that prevention of the spread of disease is accomplished by reducing hand and mouth contact with others either directly or indirectly, most devices which are used to accomplish this are impractical in modern society. For instance, while rubber gloves and surgical masks may accomplish similar objectives in protecting telephone users from germs collecting on the receiver and dial pad, such devices are both socially unacceptable and burdensome to put on and take off. The use of a simple handkerchief is also known to cover a telephone, but does not fully protect the user from contact.
No known prior art contains all of the features and meets all of the objectives of the present invention, that is, to provide a simply designed prophylactic device to be used in conjunction with a telephone. The device should be portable, easy to use and reuse and socially acceptable to the general public. The prophylactic device can be either washable and reusable or disposable and can contain the further protection of an antiseptic placed within the device to further insure the user from exposure to germs.